


Insecurity

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Marlene McKinnon nunca foi de deixar-se afetar pela opinião dos outros, mas ela também nunca tinha entrado em um relacionamento sério até então.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	Insecurity

_— Você não está agindo normalmente._

_— Eu namorando é algo normal, por um acaso?_

A voz de Lily voltava a dizê-la aquelas mesmas palavras. E, apesar de ter gostado muito da resposta que deu, sabia que estava apenas escapando da constatação que não passava de pura verdade. E se Lily notou, quanto tempo demoraria para os outros também?

Negou com a cabeça, tentando concentrar-se nas estratégias de jogo que James exibia orgulhosamente e explicava com entusiasmo antes de fazê-los pôr em prática no treino. Estavam tão próximos da final do campeonato, não poderia vacilar naquele momento.

Assim que James terminou aquele perfeito monólogo, sem importar-se com os que dormiram durante a explicação — ele sempre se vingava deles durante o treino, lançando uma goles ou balaço e dizendo que aquilo estava avisado na conversa do vestiário.

Marlene era a única jogadora feminina do time da Gryffindor, o que podia refletir um pouco de preconceito, mas era mais porque as outras garotas não sabiam jogar mesmo. Em seu quarto ano, perturbou tanto James que ele fez testes somente femininos para artilheiras — já que os outros dois tinham se formado, sobrando somente ele. Ela só podia lembrar-se que foi um perfeito desastre, do segundo ao sétimo ano. Realmente, uma decepção. Isso sem contar as que só foram para ver os jogadores treinando.

Em cima de sua vassoura no ar, dirigiu o seu olhar para as arquibancadas, vendo umas garotas do sétimo ano observando rinhosas a James e Sirius. Sorriu, ao ver os cabelos de Lily acompanharem-na pelas escadas até lá em cima. Desde que ela começou a namorar com James, tornou-se bem possessiva e era ótimo vê-la mostrando ao que veio nos treinos.

Ela mesma já tinha lançado um balaço nas arquibancadas uma vez. Por acidente, é claro. Tudo acontecia no quadribol, e aquelas garotas deveriam saber disso, antes de sair acusando os jogadores de tentativa de assassinato — francamente, um balaço nunca matou ninguém, apenas quebrou um crânio e isso nem tinha acontecido em Hogwarts.

Mesmo assim, sentia falta de presenças mais femininas. Pensava no time da Holyhead Harpies e o quão fantástico devia ser jogar apenas com mulheres no time, mas talvez fosse incrível apenas com jogadoras como aquelas mesmo, que pareciam ter um entrosamento perfeito. Pensar em dividir o vestiário com as garotas do colégio era péssimo, principalmente agora que tinha assumido um namoro com Sirius.

Um namoro.

A situação toda era tão surreal.

Moveu o seu bastão a tempo de empurrar um balaço para o lado oposto, sem tirar os seus olhos da frente, por onde vagavam enquanto ela devaneava, pensando naquilo que tanto a incomodava. Essa era uma vantagem sua, que a impedia de receber uma bronca de James.

— Está tudo bem? — Sirius perguntou-a, quando o treino acabou e já voltavam para o vestiário.

Ele _já_ tinha notado? Os homens não eram sempre os últimos a notar?

— Estou. Por quê? — forçou um sorriso, a mão descansava na barra da blusa, mas sem coragem de levantá-la, já que ele a olhava.

— Estava distraída hoje — ele deu de ombros, virando as costas para ela para poder trocar de roupa.

Levantou a sua blusa rapidamente e pegou a outra na mesma velocidade, aproveitando os seus momentos de distração.

— Impressão sua — ela respondeu, começando a tirar a calça do uniforme.

Olhou para trás, tentando não encarar as suas costas nuas por muito tempo.

— Vou te esperar lá fora — deu um beijo em seu ombro, antes de sair.

Se Lily estivesse lá, ela diria que Marlene estava evitando ficar sozinha com Sirius desde alguns dias, só não sabia o motivo para isso.

Ela sempre tinha sido uma mulher segura de si. Sempre com vários ficantes, sem importar-se com o que pensariam. Até que começou a namorar com Sirius. Ele era tão experiente no ramo de relacionamentos quanto ela, e isso usando do eufemismo.

Era suposto que isso a deixasse segura?

_— De todas as mulheres com quem Black saiu, McKinnon com certeza é a mais sem graça._

_— Eu não consigo entender como que tantos caras se ajoelham aos pés dela._

Sirius passou o braço por seu ombro, abraçando-a de lado e deixando um beijo na sua testa. Marlene quase podia sentir os olhares de algumas das garotas maldosas que faziam aquele tipo de comentário que a deixava insegura.

O que elas deviam estar cochichando?

Que ele não tinha beijado-a na boca?

— O que houve? — perguntou Sirius.

Marlene desvencilhou-se, sentindo uma sensação de claustrofobia por aqueles pensamentos.

Escutou risadas baixas, mas não olhou para atrás.

— Nada, eu só estou cansada — ela sorriu, tentando fingir que não tinha nada de errado acontecendo.

Olhou para o campo e viu Lily batendo no braço de James, enquanto ele ria, depois ele puxou-a pela cintura para beijá-la.

O casal perfeito.

— Ugh! Acho que vou vomitar! — Sirius disse em voz alta, apenas para provocar o amigo.

James ergueu o dedo do meio, parecendo beijar Lily com mais vontade, apenas para provocá-lo.

Marlene olhou para trás, vendo aquelas mesmas meninas fazendo uma careta para a cena. Merlin! Elas atiravam para todo o lado?

Sentiu o olhar de Sirius sobre si.

Ele esperava que ela o beijasse? Caramba! O que deveria fazer? Não sabia como agir como namorada, nunca chegou a esse ponto com alguém.

— Nós deveríamos entrar — ele disse — Vai começar a ficar frio.

— Sim! Ótima ideia! — respondeu, tentando sorrir normalmente.

Não estava nem um pouco acostumada com aquilo. Ou tentou convencer-se de que a opinião das colegas de turma não interferiam tanto no seu humor.

Assim que chegaram ao Salão Comunal, Marlene viu as cores berrantes vermelhas e douradas saltarem aos seus olhos mais fortes do que usualmente.

— Surpresa!

Sentiu-se culpada, ao ver Lily olhar de olhos arregalados para a frente.

Tinha esquecido completamente do aniversário da melhor amiga.

— Feliz aniversário, lírio — disse James de braços abertos.

Ela começou a rir, antes de beijá-lo, feliz.

Era uma péssima amiga.

— Sem clima para festa? — perguntou Sirius, ao notar a sua falta de reação.

— Algo assim — Marlene respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco.

— Então vamos lá para cima.

Ele pegou apenas uma garrafa de firewhiskey antes de ir em direção às escadas do dormitório masculino. Marlene pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, antes de segui-lo.

Sentiu alguns olhares femininos seguirem o seu caminho adentro.

— Eu realmente deveria ir tomar um banho — ela disse.

Assim que Sirius chegou no seu dormitório, tirou a camisa.

Ele sempre fazia isso, era como se estivesse se livrando de um incômodo. Era quase irônico comparar isso com o alívio que ela sentia quando tirava o sutiã. Mesmo sendo algo normal, ela sentiu-se incomodada.

Tomou um gole da cerveja, evitando olhá-lo diretamente.

— Ei, vem cá.

Aproximou-se da cama dele, deitando horizontalmente.

Permaneceram em silêncio, bebendo e olhando para o teto do dormitório, conseguindo escutar os sons do Salão Comunal. Tentou relaxar quando sentiu Sirius beijar o seu pescoço, mas começou a entrar em pânico, parecendo uma garota virgem na sua primeira vez.

— Eu acho que vou dormir — afastou-se dele, tentando não externar tanto a sua angústia.

Então, levantou-se e foi para o dormitório feminino, sem despedir-se.

— Ele deve ter se cansado dela, finalmente.

— Talvez devêssemos perguntar...

Marlene encostou a testa na parede do banheiro, tentando controlar a sua raiva.

— Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho mesmo...

Mas desde quando ela se controlava mesmo?

Trancou a porta do banheiro e aproximou-se das duas garotas, puxando a que tinha mais ódio pelos cabelos.

— O que é isso? — ela gritou, enquanto a amiga apenas observou de olhos arregalados.

— Ei! Solta ela! — a amiga reagiu.

Marlene empurrou a garota para dentro de um dos boxes, fechando a porta, antes de voltar a sua atenção para a vadia que esteve dando em cima de Sirius e sabotando o seu relacionamento com ele, implantando as suas inseguranças.

— A sua boca está cheia de veneno, vamos limpá-la? — puxou cabelo dela, tentando empurrá-la em direção à privada.

A garota começou a gritar, tentando se soltar das mãos firmes de Marlene.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se com um feitiço e Lily entrou, de olhos arregalados.

— Lene, solte-a! — ela exigiu, a insígnia de monitora chefe na camisa do uniforme.

Sem poder completar as suas tendências homicidas, apenas fez com que ela batesse a cabeça no mármore da pia, antes de soltá-la, alguns fios de cabelo ficaram presos em sua mão.

— Você está bem? — Lily foi exercer a sua tarefa de monitora.

— Escute aqui, sua vagabunda, esta é a última vez que você tenta manipular Marlene McKinnon, estamos entendidas? Da próxima vez, eu te garanto que ninguém jamais encontrará os seus restos.

Saiu do banheiro, antes que Lily a repreendesse, com a visão da garota de olhos arregalados ainda bem presente na sua mente.

Esbarrou com Sirius a alguns passos do corredor e ele pareceu que ia dizer algo, mas ela não deixou, puxando-o para um beijo, como nunca tinha dado antes.

— Arrumem um quarto — pôde escutar James reclamando.

Marlene nunca tinha estado em um relacionamento antes, mas ela não podia se importar menos com isso. Ela não era a única.


End file.
